A World Without Mercy
by Hotaru
Summary: This is the continuation of Drowning in Sorrow. We'll see what happens to Carlos and Jill. Will Claire continue to have her affair with Kaz? Find out!


A World Without Mercy

Chapter I

Note: In case ya'll didn't notice, this is the continuation of my story "Drowning in Sorrow"…I didn't feel like beating a dead horse and moving on to more than ten chapters, so I figured I'd start a new arc, if you will. So here's to a new arc in the "Claire's a filthy whore" story. Har har…ah. And I will continue with my obscure song lyrics in the openings. I try to find translations that have some sort of meaning with each chapter. And I try not to over use Hyde/L'ArcenCiel, but they've got tons of songs with a lot of different meanings for each ones. Sigh. If anyone would like to hear the songs these excerpts are from, lemme know. Keep in mind they're in Japanese, and these are translations I'm using. Oh…and for some reason, I picture Kaz as looking like Gackt…but with black hair. Har har.. if what I see ahead as I start off again is just a mirage, we'll say goodbye, lost Heaven" – Hyde, Lost Heaven

It had been several hours since Jill woke up from her coma. Chris, Leon, and Carlos were nearly home from their little adventure down in Ajo. Claire was spending the majority of her time in between the hospital and her apartment. Jill's awakening came as quite the surprise, and Claire wasn't exactly prepared for it. Jill hadn't said much since she woke up, just a few words here and there. The doctors didn't want to shock Jill with too much information, so they were giving it to her in slow streams. Claire had just finished confessing about her torrid affair with her foreign photographer when Jill woke up. Claire was hoping with all of her soul that Jill hadn't heard.

Meanwhile some ways South, Leon and Chris stopped at a diner to get some food. Carlos was hanging in, but barely. Rebecca was on a flight from New York, arrival time in Seattle was 8:05 p.m. Claire was to meet her at the airport and have Rebecca stay in her apartment while trying to find a cure for Carlos. This posed a potential problem if Claire was to ever rendezvous with her forbidden lover. Then again, Claire wasn't even sure if she was going to see Kaz again. Their last encounter, the one that sealed the deal, was an experience to say the least. Claire wasn't sure if it was something she would like to experience again, however.

Presently, Claire was pacing in the hallway outside of room 217, where Jill was currently resting. _What am I going to say? What if she heard me and is going to tell Leon or Chris? I guess I should have been prepared for this. Lord knows I should know a thing or two about consequences. Back when I was fighting for my life, I wasn't allowed to make stupid decisions. Guess I didn't learn. _Pushing the door open, Claire plastered a smile onto her slightly made up face. "Hi Jill, how are you feeling?" She asked, pulling up a chair. Jill managed a slight smile.

"Got a killer headache." She mumbled, still drowsy from being medicated.

"Well, a shot to the head will do that to ya. Anyway…what do you remember about what happened?"

"Not much. It's all…mixed up…like memories that don't match up."

"After you got shot, Chris came to you. Do you remember that?" Claire asked. Poor Chris had been trying to win Jill's heart without really trying too hard.

"Mm…he held me…said I'd be okay. I didn't believe him, though. I was half conscious though." Jill said slowly.

"So even after you were shot, you still were kind of awake?"

"Yeah. Chris…I think he said he loved me…but I don't know if I was dreaming that."

Claire chuckled lightly. Her phone starting to ring from in her purse. She tried to ignore it, since this was a crucial moment in their conversation. Imagine how surprised Chris would be if she had some good news in regards to his 'relationship' with Jill.

"Aren't you going to get that?" Jill asked, her pale hand touching the wound on her head.

"Oh! Oh, I'm sorry. Yeah.." Claire fished her Motorola from her bag and flipped it open. "Hello?"

"Hello." _Oh, bad timing. _

"Hi…ah…what's up?"

"Are you busy? I have something for you."

"Actually, I kind of am."

"Hm." Kazuya had a way with making things uncomfortably with a simple 'hm'.

"I'll ah…call you tomorrow okay?"

"Where are you?"

"In the hospital with my friend, so I really can't talk. My phone's messing with the machines, I gotta go."

Hanging up, Claire smiled slightly and shut her phone off. Jill had closed her eyes and was holding her head with one frail hand.

"Do you want me to go? If you're tired, I should let you rest." Claire said softly. She kind of hated being in the hospital. There were too many memories from her childhood in similar places.

"It's okay…I'm just…confused…I don't know what's real and.." She paused for awhile. "…if I'm just imagining things."

"Well…like what?" Claire asked.

Jill breathed deeply, thinking hard. "Well…when I thought I was going to die…I heard Chris tell me that he loved me…but it's so fuzzy…like a dream. And then I hear all these voices mixed up together. Like when you're at a party and there are five conversations going on…do we know someone named Kaz?"

Claire's heart started working overtime. She felt her ears heat up and her whole body tensed, like when you knew you were about to be found out, and you'd be in a whole lot of trouble too. "Ah.." She finally managed to find her voice. "Why?"

"I just keep hearing someone's voice…Kaz…something or other. I just don't know what's real." Jill broke down for a moment, before composing herself. Claire was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Should she lie to her friend and pretend not to know Kaz at all? Or should she just deny the affair?

"Shh, Jill, it's okay. I actually _do _know someone named Kaz…Kazuya actually is his name, but…he's a photographer I've been working with." She said finally.

"Oh….so you're finally having some luck then? That's great." Jill said softly.

"Yeah…he's great. While you were still unconscious I was talking about him. Guess you heard some of it at least."

"You sound pretty fond of him."

"Why do you say that?" Claire came off rather defensive.

Jill shrugged. "I think…you used to talk about Leon like that…if I remember right. Then again, it might all be just a dream." Claire shuddered slightly, her eyes shifting to look out the window at the falling rain and snow. Was she being that obvious? "I'm going to get some rest now, Claire. Will you stop by tomorrow?" Claire blinked and looked down.

"Of course. I'll see you soon." She squeezed Jill's hand tightly and went out into the hallway.

--------------

Leon was behind the wheel of his undercover police car. Chris was in the passanger seat, and Carlos was laying on the backseat. He was barely conscious, his eyes were half shut. His mouth was open, and he was slowly sucking in air to breathe. Chris turned around and pressed his fingers to Carlos' neck. "Weak pulse." He muttered.

"We'll be in Washington soon. I hope Becky gets there when we do." Leon replied, glancing at the clock in his dashboard. He couldn't recall when her plane was supposed to land, but if Carlos didn't get medical attention soon, he would die. A few minutes later, Leon's cell phone began to ring. He fished it out of his jacket pocket and answered it.

"Hey sweetie, it's me." Claire greeted.

"Hey, how's it going?" Leon replied.

"Alright, I guess. Are you close?"

"Maybe an hour away or so. Are you going to the airport soon?"

"Yeah, in a half an hour or so. Becky's plane lands at five after eight, so I've got a little time."

"Oh, okay."

"So how's Carlos doing?" Claire asked, driving off to the Sunrise Building.

"Not good. He looks pretty lifeless, you know? Just keep hoping for the best." Leon answered, glancing back at the dying man in his car.

"I will. Give me a call when you get in, okay?"

"Sure thing. Be safe."

"Will do. Love you."

"Love you too."

Leon hung up the phone and glanced at Chris. He wasn't really sure how Chris felt about him dating his little sister. The times Leon dared to ask, Chris kind of shook his head and said he wasn't going to get into it. Then again, that was years ago, when the two barely really knew each other. Leon racked his brain thinking about something to say. In the end, he just decided that silence would be the best option. Things were complicated enough.

--------------

Claire's high heels clicked against the hardwood floor as she walked through the photographing studio in the Sunrise Building. She could see Kazuya all the way in the corner again by the large window with a beautiful view of the city. There was a model at the window, looking seductive and scantily clad. Claire cleared her throat as she approached him, trying to get his attention. He turned briefly before going back to his camera.

"Open." He muttered, pulling his arms up slightly. The model turned closer to the camera and raised her arms, her hands slowly moving to her neck. "Stay.." She complied.

"Kazuya, I'm kind of in a hurry." Claire said quietly. Kaz dropped his arms and sighed.

"Five minute break." He told his model before turning around and pulling a cigarette from the pack in his pocket. "What do you want?" He asked.

"You tell me." Claire replied.

"You were busy, no? Now I am too." Kaz answered, taking a long pull from his cigarette.

"Look, I have to get my friend from the airport so can you just tell me what it is you called me about?"

With a sly smile, Kazuya pulled a manila envelope from his bag and handed it to Claire. "Bill is out of country. These are yours." He said. A wide smile broke over her face.

"That's great. I can't wait to see them." Claire replied, opening the envelope and pulling the pictures out. There were several prints, some in color and some in black and white. The final picture had text on it, and would be advertised in several magazines. "These look great. This is the final print, right?" She asked, gesturing to the last print. Kaz nodded and finished his cigarette, putting it out on the bottom of his shoe. "When are we going to see the ones for those cigarettes you love so much?"

"It will take longer. Editors in Japan have to approve before I return to Japan to print." He answered.

"Oh..you're going back to Japan soon then?"

"Hai."

Claire nodded and noticed the model by the window was kind of glaring at her. "Well…I have to go. Thanks for these….I guess I'll call you later."

TBC


End file.
